Le cri silencieux
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: Harry est tombé en détruisant Voldemort. Depuis, Drago ne le quitte pas. Il sait qu'il se réveillera, il en est sûr ... OS HP/DM


**Bonjour ! **

**Voici un autre HPDM, sorti tout droit de mon imagination. Hum hum, bon, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas exactement ceci. La chanson, T'es beau de Pauline Croze, je la trouvais parfaite pour cette histoire, alors j'ai été obligée de l'écrire. Maintenant, à vous de voir si cela vous plait ! C'est court, comme toujours, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à écrire plus ^^'**

**C'est, comme toujours, une histoire traitant de relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez/ne supportez pas, la croix rouge est en haut à gauche de l'écran, et au revoir. Si vous aimez, bienvenue ! **

**Seule l'histoire m'appartient, la chanson et les personnages sont respectivement à Pauline Croze et à Madame Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le cri silencieux**

* * *

Deux semaines. Cela fait deux semaines que ta lumière ne m'aveugle plus. Deux semaines que tu nous manques tant, à tous. Tu me manques tellement, Harry. Tu es là, allongé sur ce lit blanc qui t'enlève toutes ces couleurs qui te rendent _toi_. Deux semaines que tes yeux se sont fermés sans que nous puissions y faire quelque chose. Deux semaines que, pour moi, ce château est une coquille vide.

Tu me manques, Harry.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi je mange, pourquoi je marche, pourquoi je respire, pourquoi je vis. Je suis comme un automate, j'erre dans cet endroit, perdu, seul. Je ne bouge pas, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir suivi. J'ai l'impression que je vole haut, très haut, et que d'un coup, je m'écrase au sol. On dit que la vie des mourants défile devant leurs yeux en une seconde. Alors ma vie, c'est toi, car tu es la seule image qui me parvient à ce moment là. Je n'ai plus de volonté propre, je n'ai plus rien. Je ne t'ai plus toi.

_T'es beau,  
T'es beau parce que t'es courageux,  
De regarder dans le fond des yeux,  
Celui qui te défie d'être heureux.  
_

Voldemort t'a pris à nous. Je n'ai plus peur de prononcer ce nom maudit qui m'a arraché la seule personne que j'ai aimé. Je passe la plupart du temps que j'ai avec toi, ta petite main blanche dans la mienne, tellement plus grande, et tellement plus chaude. Quelle ironie. C'était moi, le plus froid de nous deux, avant. C'était mes mains que tu devais réchauffer, l'hiver comme l'été. Même après l'amour, c'était moi qui avais froid, et que tu devais prendre dans tes bras pour me réchauffer. Moi, que tu as sauvé ce jour d'hiver, que tu as empêché de prendre la Marque et que tu as aimé. Je passe mon temps à maugréer contre ce fou, contre tous. Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Sauf toi.

Granger pense qu'elle pourra m'aider. Tu en rirais aussi. Si tu la voyais, Harry. Elle est ridicule. Elle a abandonné Weasley. Dans ses yeux brille une étincelle d'amour dirigée vers moi. Elle me dégoute. Elle t'a oublié, elle te pense perdu. Je suis avec toi, et elle est avec nous, ton autre main dans la sienne, collée à toi comme une sangsue.

« Mort. »

C'est ce qu'elle a dit, l'autre jour. Elle croyait que je ne l'entendais pas ? Elle parlait avec l'autre Weasley, le jumeau détruit. Lui _est_ comme moi. C'est le seul que j'accepte à mes côtés. A nos côtés. Il n'a rien dit, lorsqu'elle a osé prononcer ce mot, il s'est simplement retourné pour me regarder. Il m'avait vu, bien entendu. Il voit presque tout. La seule chose qu'il ne voit pas, c'est que tu vas te réveiller. Tu vas te réveiller, Harry. Réveille-toi.

Ton « amie » n'a rien osé dire, après. Elle ne me suit plus partout à la trace, et j'en suis heureux. Elle ne contamine plus ton air, maintenant. Tu serais scandalisé si tu entendais cela, chéri. Réveille-toi pour l'entendre !

_T'es beau,  
T'es beau comme un cri silencieux,  
Vaillant comme un métal précieux,  
Qui se bat pour guérir de ses bleus._

Bas-toi, Harry, s'il te plait. Chasse ce maléfice de ton corps. Tu es plus fort que lui. Je le sais, tu le sais. Ne laisse personne se mettre entre nous. Je t'en supplie, mon amour. Ne me laisse pas, seul ici. Ne me laisse pas, Harry, ne me laisse pas. Je n'arrive pas à te crier de revenir. Je n'arrive presque pas à te parler. Les mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge, et je te les fais passer par en t'embrassant. Ta chambre est désormais plongée dans le calme que tu as toujours voulu avoir, dans un calme troublé par mes chuchotements, par mes plaintes. Tu sembles être hermétique à mes prières. M'entends-tu ?

_C'est comme une rengaine,  
Quelques notes en peine,  
Qui forcent mon cœur,  
Qui forcent ma joie,  
Quand je pense a toi,  
A présent.  
_

Inlassablement, je répète la même chose.

« Je t'aime, Harry. Tu nous manques. Bats-toi. Reviens-moi. Je t'en supplie. Tu ne laisserais pas un Serpentard lâche comme moi seul, non ? Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ? Où est-il ? REPOND-MOI HARRY, BORDEL ! Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. »

Rassure-toi, des fois, je te quitte. Je me dois de toujours être beau et à ta hauteur, au cas où tu te réveillerais. Mais quand je m'en vais, même pour ces quelques minutes, j'ai tellement peur que tu te réveilles sans moi. Paradoxal, non ? Je veux que tu ouvres enfin les yeux, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit sans moi. Tu es à moi, comme je suis tien. Tu me l'avais promis.

_J'ai beau,  
J'ai beau me dire qu'au fond c'est mieux,  
Même si c'est encore douloureux,  
Je n'ai pas de recoin silencieux.  
_

Peut-être que tu ne te réveilles pas, parce que c'est trop dur pour toi. Parce que ta mission est terminée. Parce que tu veux te reposer et que tu le peux enfin. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu vas t'en aller, sans bruit, comme lorsque tu es tombé. Peut-être que je serais là, à cet instant, et que je devrais te laisser partir. Peut-être même que je partirais avec toi. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas le savoir, sincèrement. Je veux juste que l'on soit ensemble, et je veux juste te raconter ce qu'il se passe, ici, sans toi.

Tu sais que Granger me court après et espère me conquérir. Je pensais cela aussi, jusqu'à hier. Je m'étais absenté un court instant et quand je suis revenu, elle était avec toi. Je ne me suis pas montré tout de suite, et j'ai bien fait. C'est toi, qu'elle aime, amour. Elle t'a embrassé. Je l'ai vue. Tu serais fier de moi, si je te disais que je n'ai rien fait. Mais c'est faux, puisque je suis allé à ses côtés. Pas pour la blâmer, Harry. Comment pourrais-je l'injurier, alors qu'elle t'aime autant que moi ?

Nous avons pleuré ensemble, longtemps. Nous avons séché nos larmes ensemble, en t'enlaçant. Et elle nous a donné sa « bénédiction », comme chez les Moldus. J'en ai pleuré. J'en ai ri. Pendant une seconde, j'ai même cru que tu avais souri, dans ton sommeil.

_C'est beau,  
C'est beau parce que c'est orageux,  
Avec ce temps je connais peu,  
Les mots qui traînent au coin de mes yeux.  
_

C'est toi qui disais que mes yeux valaient toutes les merveilles du monde. Qu'ils étaient vivants à leur façon et qu'ils illustraient bien l'expression qui dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. Tu as sans doute raison, puisqu'ils sont tellement vides, sans ton reflet dans leurs iris. Et sans tes yeux pour les voir, ils ne sont plus rien. Seulement deux orbes gris, ternes et secs d'avoir trop pleurer.

George dit que sans le regard de son jumeau, il ne voit plus rien de drôle, ou susceptibles de le devenir pour leur passion. C'est pareil pour moi. Sans tes yeux pour remarquer la subtilité des émotions qui traversent les miens, il n'y a plus d'émotions à remarquer.

_C'est comme une rengaine,  
Quelques notes en peine,  
Qui forcent mon cœur  
Qui forcent ma joie  
Quand je pense à toi,  
_

Aujourd'hui, il y avait deux oiseaux à la fenêtre de notre chambre. Deux hirondelles, dont une albinos. Elles étaient belles, et heureuses. Elles voletaient ensembles, me narguant de leur danse aérienne. Puis, la noire s'est posée sur le rebord de pierre et m'a regardée de ses petits yeux ronds. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Harry, on aurait dit ton regard.

Tu as papillonné des yeux après. Tu les as presque ouverts. Pomfresh et son armée de Médicomages sont arrivés peu après, mais tu étais déjà retombé dans les bras jaloux de Morphée, à défaut des miens. Ils me l'ont reproché, d'ailleurs. Quelque chose comme « Monsieur Malefoy, vous devez nous appelez tout de suite quand le Sauveur fait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il pourrait mourir entre vos bras, vous ne feriez rien tant que vous l'avez pour vous seul », tout ça avec leur petit air contrit.

Foutaises, la seule chose que j'avais vue, c'était que tu avais presque ouvert les yeux, pour moi. Pas pour eux, qui ne te voient que comme le Sauveur de l'humanité, gentil de loin, un peu pénible à vouloir sauver tout le monde de près et surtout fort utile quand il s'agit de risquer sa vie pour sauver des lâches des foudres d'un homme fou à lier.

_Toi qui sors de scène,  
Sans armes et sans haine,  
J'ai peur d'oublier,  
J'ai peur d'accepter,  
J'ai peur des vivants,  
A présent.  
_

Tu as vaincu Voldemort comme un chanteur qui a conquit le public en folie devant lui. Tu sors de ce combat vainqueur et vaincu, comme quelqu'un qui sort d'un show. Tout est dans les étincelles vertes, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Si ce sort ne t'a pas atteint, quelque chose d'autre t'a touché. La mort du Professeur Lupin ? Ou bien toutes les autres ? Tu es trop pur pour tout cela. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû y aller. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, il a fallu que tu y ailles. Pour quoi faire ? Pour m'abandonner, comme maintenant ?

Je suis allé diner avec tes amis, hier soir. Les miens sont morts, c'est pour cela que je dis que ce sont les tiens. Ils deviendront peut être les nôtres, qui sait. Toujours est-il que je suis descendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans la Grande Salle, et que je me suis assis parmi un groupe de Lions affamés et rieurs. Ca fait mal, Harry. Trop mal pour que je renouvelle l'expérience. Je ne veux plus te savoir loin de moi, comme quand tu es allé dans cette forêt pourtant _interdite_. Hermione et George ont essayé de me retenir, mais ils ont vite abandonné, et m'ont accompagné chez nous. Nous avons mangé tous les trois, dans notre chambre à nous, à tes côtés. Tes narines ont imperceptiblement frémi face aux alléchantes odeurs qu'elles n'avaient plus senties depuis longtemps.

Je suis allongé près de toi, mais j'ai peur de t'oublier. D'oublier ta voix. Ton rire. La couleur de tes yeux. Le gout de ta bouche. De ta peau. J'ai peur d'oublier tout cela, et d'accepter ton départ, comme Hermione. J'ai peur d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut que cela n'arrive jamais, mon amour. Fais que cela n'arrive jamais, je te le demande. Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire pour cela. Une seule.

Ouvre les yeux.

_T'es beau._

* * *

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, deux formes enlacées dans un lit étaient offertes à la lumière de la lune. Deux jeunes hommes, amaigris par le poids de la guerre et de la souffrance, souriaient amoureusement à l'autre, leurs prunelles s'accrochant enfin, espérant ne jamais se lâcher.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire …

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà ! Review, pas review ? **


End file.
